Xion's Tears
by Xoxoroxas
Summary: sad songfic about Roxas and Xion. I don't own anything. Please don't kill me about this. Slight BBS spoilers. Finished! Yays!
1. Teardrops

Xion's Tears

I didn't mean to watch, I just _found_ that magic seeing portal, and _accidentally _said Roxas's name into it. He was in Twilight Town, on the hill that we walked to that one time. What was it called? Everything is so hard to remember now. Diz said that my memory was hurt when I came here. I remember Roxas though, but ever he is a little fuzzy. Diz and a young woman, Aqua, are the only people I ever saw here. Wait; there was someone else, umm… Oh yes! I caught a glance of those two boys who hung out on Destiny Islands with that girl. I helped the one with spiky hair wake up before. They got out, and when I tried to follow them their portal closed. But I saw Roxas in the spiky haired boy. He told me that he would never forget me. Diz set up a virtual thing so that I could talk to people I knew in my life. I would go in there and spend hours with Roxas and Axel. Eating ice cream and killing heartless. I stay on this beach so that I can visit that room. When I saw Roxas in the spiky haired boy, I called out to him. Roxas seemed to recognize me, but then he left. I stared into the portal. Music was playing from someone's stereo on the hill.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_,

Roxas was sitting on the hill, waiting for something.

_That I want, and I'm needing, everything that we should be,_

A girl, someone I had met before was walking up the hill. In a white dress.

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about, and she's got everything that I had to live without._

She walks up to him and sits next to him. They start talking.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cuz it's so damn funny, well, I can't even see, anyone when he's with me,_

I can't hear what they're saying because of the music. He holds her hand.

_He says he's so in love, he's finely got it right, I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night,_

This song seems to fit some how, but I can't tell why, I'm too busy watching Roxas and the girl.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishin' star,_

_He's the song in the car I keep singin', dunno why I do, _

Roxas is still talking to the girl, but they seem to be getting closer. He says something and she laughs.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breath? And there he goes, so perfectly, the kind of flawless I wish I could be,_

He leans in and she closes her eyes. Their lips touch for a brief second. I feel like crying.

_She better hold him tight, give him all her love, look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cuz,_

They keep talking, and I cry silent tears. They drip, down my face, but I don't care.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishin' star,_

_He's the song in the car I keep singin', dunno why I do,_

They're silent for a moment, watching the sunset on the beautiful hill.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight,_

They lean back and lay there on the blanket that was spread out and stare at the stars that are just coming out, even though the sky is still pink.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only one who's got enough of me to break my heart,_

_He's the song in the car I keep singin', dunno why I do,_

They start talking again and pointing to the sky, naming the constellations or something.

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough, and he's all that I need to fall into,_

They get up and fold the blanket.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

They leave and I sit alone with my tears.


	2. What hurts the most

***I'm here! Miyakiki-sama convinced me to turn this one-shot songfic into a chaptered songfiction. Oi. This is what huts the most as done by Cascada. Its sad.***

Roxas pov

I don't love Namine, it's just, she reminds me of Xion. She asked me on a date, and I was remembering Xion and I kissed her. It's not like Xion and I ever went out, it's just I remembered her after we defeated Xemnas. And Namine is my best friend. I couldn't hurt her feelings, but I think she already dug through my memories, because I felt them stir a bit. She must be ignoring them because she asked me on another date. This time in a restaurant. Not really fancy, just a café, but it was still a date. I got ready to go.

Xion pov

I was devastated. He might not remember me, but I remember him. I miss him. And that's why I'm here again at the portal watching. Behind Diz's back again. I wish I had told him that I loved him. I had touched his face as I died. I thought that told him. I watched as he and Namine slid into the booth at the café. I wanted to scream that I was there; I wanted to call out to him, and have him run over and lift me out of this darkness to be in the light with him. He was my light, my sun. I loved him, I loved him, I loved him, I _love_ him. the music started playing an upbeat song this time. They announced it was by someone called Cascada. I watched as Namine ordered one plate of spaghetti for the both of them, I watched as they sipped their water, I watched and waited for the song. It came.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me. I can take a few tears now and then and just let em out._

Tears leaked down my face as the waiter brought the plate of pasta to them and they slurped the noodles, like in "Lady and the Tramp"

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while, even though going on with you gone still upsets me._

_There are days every now and again, I pretend, I'm okay, but that's not what gets me._

Again, the song brutally illustrates what I'm thinking. Who is picking these?

_What hurts the most, was being so close, and having so much to say, and watching you walk away._

_And never knowing what could have been, and not seeing that loving you, is what I was trying to do._

They slurped a noodle and it turned out to be the same one. Their lips met, and they were kissing, almost forgetting the pasta. More tears.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go, but I'm doin' it, it's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone._

_Still harder, getting up, getting dressed, living with, this regret, but I know, if I could do it over, I would trade, give away, all the words that I saved in my heart, that I left unspoken._

I wish I could tell him, I wish I had told him, I wish he knew. Their interest returned to the spaghetti and my tears still flowed.

_What hurts the most was being so close and having so much to say, and watching you walk away. And never knowing what could have been and not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do. Oh, yeah. (dance part.)_

Even if I couldn't have him, I wish I could at least talk to him. At least once. I miss him. they got some cake and started feeding it to each other in little bites.

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while, even though going on with you gone still upsets me._

_There are days every now and again, I pretend, I'm okay, but that's not what gets me._

"I miss you!" my heart screamed "I love you! Help me! Save me! Please! I love you!"

_What hurts the most, was being so close, and having so much to say, and watching you walk away._

_And never knowing what could have been, and not seeing that loving you, is what I was trying to do._

They kissed again, what little pieces that were left of my heart shattered.

_What hurts the most, was being soo close and having so much to say, and watching you walk away, and never knowing, what could have been, and not seeing that loving you, is what I was trying to do. _

They left. Again. I went over to my bed and wept. Again. At least I could see him. Weeping and feeling something was better than the empty shell that I was before. At least I can see that he's happy. I tried to piece together the little shattered bits pf my heart with little success. The only thing that consoled me was the fact he was happy. Without me. Without me. Without me. But, hadn't he been happy with me?

Roxas pov

That was an okay evening. I thought of Xion though, not Namine. When I kissed her, I kissed Xion. But this makes Namine happy, and she's my best friend. Why wouldn't I make her happy?

Namine pov

It's time. I love Roxas, but after looking through his memories… I have to let him be happy. I have to say goodbye. Forever.


	3. Hello

**This ay be the saddest chapter yet. Hello by Evanescence. Sorry about the shortness.***

Namine pov

Today is the day. I already called Roxas. I told him to wear his normal outfit. The black and white one. I am already in my favorite dress, it's white, ballroom length, puffy. It looks like a white version of Belle's ball gown in "Beauty and the Beast". I get in my car and drive to the hill, my favorite place in town.

Roxas pov

She told me to meet her on Sunset Hill. I got there before her and asked the guy with the boom box to play Hello. It was one of Xion's favorites.

Xion pov

I'm an idiot. Again I whispered his name into the portal. I must be trying to torture myself. I looked in, and the dude with the boom box was still there. He was talking to Roxas. The song was Toxic by Brittney Spears, but it was almost over. Roxas spread out a blanket on the top of the hill and sat watching the path. Then she came. It seemed like she was wearing a wedding dress, white and pearly, but I knew it wasn't. Her face was sad. Roxas was staring at her open mouthed. Her hair was piled on top of the head and she looked so beautiful I wanted to cry. Her eyes were very sad. She smiled sweetly at Roxas, and I knew how much she loved him. Then one of my most favorite songs started to play. Hello. She kissed his lips.

_Playground school bell rings, again. Rain clouds come to play, again._

She threw out her arms, and a white glow came out of her and went towards the heavens. She collapsed.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing? Hello, I am your mind, giving you someone to talk to. Hello._

I whispered the last hello along with the song as I saw a glowing orb float towards me. I held out my hands for it.

_If I smile and don't, believe, soon, I know, I'll wake from this dream._

The orb floated into me, and I felt a rush. Air, I hadn't breathed in so long. I filled my lungs again and again.

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken, hello; I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide, don't cry._

I said don't cry as I walked out of the portal and into the real world. Roxas looked up and saw me. I looked down. I was wearing a dress, like Namine's normal one, except it was black.

_Suddenly, I know I'm not sleeping, hello, I'm still here all that's left of yesterday._

"Xion?" he whispered; not believing his eyes.

"Hello." I answered simply as I knelt down by Namine.

"There. Now you both can be happy, two lives in happiness are better than one in sorrow." She choked out.

"But, Namine, you're my best friend." Roxas sobbed.

"Roxas, I love you. You don't love me. It wasn't meant to be. I'm so sorry." She said as she started to fade. "I love you, Roxas." Those were her last words. She was gone. She had evaporated into the light. She was safe and happy. Roxas and I hugged each other and cried. We missed each other, we missed her. He kissed me, sweet and tender. I sighed and leaned against his chest, silent tears running down my face.


	4. Halo

***This is the last official chapter of Xion's tears. Halo by Beyonce. Look up her dress on my profile.***

**2 years later**

Xion pov

We are going to go to the hill today. Roxas insisted, but I don't know why. He told me to wear something nice, so here I am, in my favorite purple dress, on the top of the hill waiting for him. I'm talking to the guy with the boom box; I asked him if he could play Halo next. He smiles at me and looks for the song. Roxas is coming now; he's wearing nice pants, a blue shirt, a red tie, and a gray/tan sports coat. He smiles at me, but his deep blue eyes look nervous. We spread out the picnic blanket and put a picnic basket on top. He pulls out a salad, and we start to eat. Halo starts to play.

_Remember those walls I built? Well, baby, they're tumblein' down, and they didn't even put up a fight, didn't even make a sound._

He pulled out some lasagna, still steaming and hot, and we started to eat that.

_I found a way to let you in, but I never really had a doubt, standin' in the light of your halo, I got my angel now._

Over my food I look at him and smile, he is my angel, my light.

_It's like I been awaken, every rule I had to breaken, it's the risk that I'm taken, I ain't never gonna shut you out, _

I love him, he loves me. I wonder why he's nervous.

_Everywhere I'm lookin' now, I'm surrounded by your grace, baby I can see your halo, you know you're my savin' grace, you're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face, baby I can feel your halo, pray it wont fade away.( I can feel your halo, halo, halo. I can see your halo, halo, halo; I can feel your halo, halo, halo; I can see your halo, halo, haloooo)_

He opens a bottle of champagne and pours it into glasses. He hands one to me and I sip it slowly, watching the sunset.

_Hit me like a ray of sun, burnin' through my darkest nights, you're the only one that I want, you got me addicted to your light._

I looked over to him and was surprised to see that he was standing. He pulled me up to my feet, and got down on one knee.

_I swore I'd never fall again, but this don't even feel like fallin', gravity can't forget, to pull me back to the ground again,_

He pulled a box out of his pocket and he simply whispered, "I love you, will you marry me?"

_It's like I been awaken, every rule I had to breaken, it's the risk that I'm taken, I ain't never gonna shut you out_

"Yes" I breathed, and put the ring on my finger he got up and kissed me. In the background people were applauding.

_Everywhere I'm lookin' now, I'm surrounded by your grace, baby I can see your halo, you know you're my savin' grace, you're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face, baby I can feel your halo, pray it wont fade away.( I can feel your halo, halo, halo. I can see your halo, halo, halo; I can feel your halo, halo, halo; I can see your halo, halo, haloooo)_

I broke away from the kiss and hugged him.

_Haloooooo, haloooooooooo. Everywhere I'm lookin' now, I'm surrounded by your grace, baby I can see your halo, you know you're my savin' grace, you're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face, baby I can feel your halo, pray it wont fade away.( I can feel your halo, halo, halo. I can see your halo, halo, halo; I can feel your halo, halo, halo; I can see your halo, halo, haloooo)_

We sat down and I was still hugging him. Soon after we went to our houses and I called everyone I knew about it.


	5. Godspeed sweet dreams

***This would be the epilogue of Xion's tears. If you didn't like this story then go to hell, cuz I loved writing it. Thank you, miyakiki-sama for inspiring me to write this. And this is Godspeed (Sweet Dreams) by the Dixie Chicks***

2 years even later

Xion pov

I rocked the little bundle in my arms and Roxas started strumming his guitar.

_Dragon-tails and the water is white. Pirates sail and lost boys fly, fish bite moonbeams every night and I love you._

I sang sweetly to the little boy in my arms. His eyelids got heavier.

_Godspeed, little man. Sweet dreams, little man. Oh, my love will fly to you each night on angel's wings. Godspeed. Sweet dreams._

Roxas smiled up at me as he continued to play. I smiled back as I sang.

_The rapid racers all tuckered out. Superman's in pajamas on the couch. Goodnight moon will find a mouse, and I love you._

His hair was black like mine, but spiky, like Roxas's. He was fighting sleep, but I rocked him soothingly back and forth and continued to sing.

_Godspeed, little man. Sweet dreams, little man. Oh, my love will fly to you each night on angel's wings. Godspeed. Sweet dreams._

His eyes closed and he sighed.

_God bless mommy and matchbox cars, God bless dad and thanks for the stars. God hears amen wherever we are and I love you. _

I kissed his little head

_Godspeed, little man. Sweet dreams, little man. Oh, my love will fly to you each night on angel's wings. Godspeed. Godspeed. Godspeed. Sweet dreams._

I hummed and rocked him, little Stevie, how did we live without you. I can't believe it's been 4 years since Namine died. I love them both, it's not like I wanted her to die, I just couldn't give up either of them for the world. I was still rocking my little child, he's so beautiful. Roxas put down his guitar and I put the baby back in his crib. Roxas held my belly.

"I can't wait until his little sister comes." He sighed

"Yeah, she'll be just as cute as he is."

"She'll be almost as beautiful as you" he said softly and brought his lips to mine. If I could, I would freeze this moment in time, because all is right with my world.


End file.
